Sentences
by 2three.abi
Summary: Someday you'll miss her like she missed you. Someday you'll need her like she needed you. Someday you'll love her and she won't love you. Drabbles, one-shots. Random pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sentences

Summary: Rawr. It means I love you in dinosaur. –Ruka Nogi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this 400-plus story. I don't own the _**sentence**_ here either.

* * *

><p>Ruka Nogi was rumoured to be in love with someone. Numerous fan girls were often seen crying on one corner of the academy, side by side, as they held a picture of the said person on their hands the day after this news spread throughout the academy.<p>

_Who is this mystery girl? _ they all asked.

No one knew. Except for one person.

Kokoro Yome, the _mind-reader_.

* * *

><p>Lunch break.<p>

Ruka and Hotaru were in the cafeteria, seated at a table near the door. They were discussing something for their project.

Well… something like that.

Hotaru was busy reading something while Ruka… he was writing something frantically on his notebook, as he tried to ignore his heart, beating painfully against his chest.

Yeah, you guessed it right. Hotaru Imai was indeed the _mystery girl_ everyone in the academy was talking about.

"Nogi," he heard her say. He tried his best to prevent himself from blushing but failed in doing so. Coughing, he lifted his head and tried to look at her in the eyes.

"Y-yes, I-Imai?"

"Talk. I need suggestions for this project."

Ruka nodded and sat closer to her. He then told her some of his ideas as she carefully listened to him.

The inventor then nodded a few times afterwards. "This idea of yours… it's quite okay. We should use this. Besides, I'm too lazy to think of another one."

This, my dear readers, was Hotaru's way of saying good job. And, let's go back to the story.

The blonde blushed, as he heard her words. He turned to look at her and blushed even more. She was seating so close to him… so close that if he would just move a little bit, he could kiss her on her cheek.

'_Stop what you're thinking, Ruka!_' he mentally scolded himself and sighed.

The blonde then got his pen and wrote something on his notebook unconsciously.

"_Rawr…?"_

Ruka looked at the curious Hotaru, although her face didn't quite show her curiosity. "What?"

The inventor then pointed on his notebook and there, the word _rawr _was written.

_Rawr,_ he thought and smiled secretly.

"_**Rawr**_," Koko said, as he mysteriously appeared. He was now standing in front of the table they were occupying. "_**It means I love you in dinosaur. **_Ne, Ruka?"

The mind-reader smiled creepily before continuing. "Cute, no, Imai-san?" and with that, he left, leaving a blushing Ruka and a stunned Hotaru.

* * *

><p>AN: A friend of mine made this present for his boyfriend for their anniversary. And yeah, to make the long story short, I asked her for a copy and decided to make one-shots out of them. Cool, huh? No. I'm just bored. Gah.

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: You've got a smile that could light up my world. –Sumire Shouda

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the _**sentence**_ I used here.

* * *

><p>Sumire gaped like a fish. She couldn't understand what just happened.<p>

It was like… Kokoro Yome was an unknown human species inside the academy the day before but now, _wow_. She couldn't even look away from him.

Maybe it has something to do with his clothes, the way he wore them… the way he looked so cool on that washed-out jeans and his red _Angry Birds_ shirt.

She frowned and put one of her hands under her chin.

_No._ _It's not it_, she thought.

She then sighed as she unconsciously twirled her index finger on her naturally permed hair. Sumire continued to watch him, her eyes following every movement he made.

He was talking to his best friend, Kitsu-what's-his name. _Gah._ She couldn't even remember who he was.

She raised an eyebrow as she made another guess once again.

_Maybe it's his hair?_ she thought as she looked at his dirty blonde locks. It was styled… unusually. But then again, it _unusually_ suited him.

Sumire rolled her eyes to her herself when she realized… why was she assessing him like this, by the way? Shaking her head, she turned away and looked for her friends.

* * *

><p>"You've been eyeing that Yome for days now, Shouda," Hotaru said stoically towards her. Sumire's eyes widened in return.<p>

"Please, Imai. Don't start with me," she snapped back at her. She wasn't on her best mood right now.

"Defensive, aren't we?"

Hotaru smirked as some of her friends giggled as they looked at her. She frowned and decided to remain silent.

It was then that Koko walked to their direction that Sumire was stunned… she was unable to move as she silently gasped.

He was… _astonishing_. It was like… in every step he took closer to them, her heart was beating faster than she could even remember.

So she made a guess again.

_Maybe… it's the way he walks? Or the way he carries himself? He looks so confident. He looks so… dangerously handsome. Gah, Sumire Shouda. What are you saying?_

She gently shook her head once again, as she tried to focus on the notebook she was holding. They were having a quiz on one of their subjects and she needed to maintain her grades.

But then again, a hand slammed into her desk, startling her.

"What the-"

Her words were cut off as she looked at him. She felt her cheeks burning, after seeing that boyish smile on his face.

"Koko! Don't ever, ever do that again," she hissed as she held her chest… the part just above her heart.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest… beating wildly as she looked at him once again. Koko's boyish and goofy smile was still on his face as he chuckled due to her reaction.

And then she realized… It was that smile.

_His smile._

And right there, she just accepted the fact that this guy …

'_Kokoro Yome_… _**you've got a smile that could light up my whole world.**_'

That thought suddenly crossed her mind. Shaking her head once again, Sumire looked at his face once again and said, "Go away, Koko. You're distracting me."

He was taken aback by what she said. But after seeing that pretty blush on her cheeks, Koko smiled at her once again and returned to his seat.

"What was that?" Mikan asked, a playful smile was on her face.

Sumire raised her eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Hotaru smirked before telling her, "I told you she's been looking at that Yome since last week," she then turned her head towards Sumire's direction. "You can now finally see him looking at you every chance he got."

Sumire turned red before she could even utter a response.

* * *

><p>AN: I know. -sulks at one corner- I can't properly end this. Gah.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: We were given: two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find. –Misaki Harada, Tsubasa Andou

Disclaimer: No. _Never. _I don't even own the _**sentence**_ I used here.

* * *

><p>They had known each other ever since they arrived at the academy.<p>

At first, they were aloof with each other, but then, as time passed by, they'd grown a lot closer to each other… that sometimes, people would ask them if they were actually a couple.

The pink-haired senior would just laugh, telling the people they made a mistake.

_Seriously, how could they possibly think that Tsubasa and I are a couple? _she thought, asking herself the same question over and over again. Shaking her head, she would dismiss the idea and would go look for her best friend for a trip to Central Town.

* * *

><p>Misaki Harada was busily eating her strawberry-chocolate ice cream while Tsubasa Andou, also known as her best friend slash rumoured boyfriend, was just staring at her. He was resting his chin on his palm and a bored expression was written on his face.<p>

"Aren't you done yet, Misaki?" he asked after blowing some of his bangs away from his eyes.

The pink-haired girl glared at him. Tsubasa gulped and sighed.

Oh, well. He would just wait for her to finish.

A moment had passed and Misaki told him that they could now go back to their dormitories. As usual, he obeyed.

_It's not like that he has a choice, hasn't he?_

* * *

><p>His best friend was quiet. That was unusual.<p>

She was walking a few steps ahead of him, her hands were clasp behind her back as she silently took another step. She stopped, still a few steps away from him, as she asked, "Ne, Tsubasa. Do you know the answer to this question?"

He grunted as a response. "What question?"

She turned to face him… a pretty smile was drawn on her beautiful face.

"_**We were given: two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart?**_"

Tsubasa gently touched that little tattoo on his cheek before smirking at her.

"That's easy," he then answered after a while. "_**Because the other was given to someone else for us to find.**_ Right?"

She laughed afterwards. The sound of her laughter echoing with the wind, silently humming around them.

He clicked his tongue before he kicked a random stone. "Why are you laughing?"

Misaki gently shook her head. "Nothing."

Her keen eyes followed his every movements, as he walked passed her. She then suddenly asked… "How about to this question… do you know the answer?"

Tsubasa looked back at her.

"Have you found the other… you know. _Heart?_"

He hummed softly, as he touched his chin. He then looked at her, his eyes wandering on her features.

Tsubasa's eyes softened as he looked her, an uncertain kind of emotion could be read on his orbs.

He then turned around, whispered something under his breath before he continued to walk away from her.

She smiled and followed him, his answer still lingering on her thoughts.

_Yes. She, ah… I guess I just have to wait for her to realize that I've found her already._

Walking alongside him, Misaki could only wonder who _she _was.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first attempt to write a TsubaKi fanfic. _Gah._

Abi is forever a Tsubasa fangirl. Woot! XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: You stole something from me. My heart. -Hayate Matsudaira

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>Hotaru held her temples; her head was aching again.<p>

She didn't mean to bump into him today, nor was she planning to go to the Central Town with him. The inventor was originally planning to go to the hardware, buy something for her laboratory, buy some crabs and then go back to the school dormitory... _alone_. Not with him tailing on her tracks, insisting that he would carry all her things.

She let out a sigh.

"Cool Blue Sky, are you okay?" he asked her, his face nearing hers. The inventor frowned, uncomfortable of their closeness.

"Get away from me, Matsudaira or you won't see the sunrise tomorrow morning."

The wind alice user dramatically put his hand over his chest and said, "Your wish is my command, Cool Blue Sky~ You know I'll do everything for you even if I _die_!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He followed suit after, trying to keep up with her pace. Hayate was really happy that he saw her on his way to the Central Town. He immediately asked (_begged_) her if he could come with her.

He was humming a song, with a dreamy smile on his lips.

"Will you stop that?"

He looked at her, his eyes full of questions. "Eh? What?"

"Humming. It makes my head hurt," Hotaru said before walking away. Hayate was left there, standing on the middle of the road. The inventor looked back at him.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

A blush could be seen on the boy's face, and a goofy smile was on his lips.

"It's getting quite late. I need those for an invention I was planning to finish by tonight."

Hotaru's eyebrows rose as she looked at him. He just stood there, staring at her like he always did every time he saw her.

"_**You stole something from me**_," Hayate suddenly said.

"What?" As far as she knew, Hotaru never stole something from other people... unless necessary.

He grinned as he started to walk near her. He then said, "_**My heart.**_"

The inventor felt her cheeks burning as they walked to the bus stop. _Fortunately_, the wind alice user beside her didn't notice the faint blush on both her cheeks.

* * *

><p>AN: HxH. I've been meaning to write one. HAHA. I ship them, too. Although RxH really wins my heart every time. XDD

Review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: They don't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agree on anything. They fight all the time and they challenge each other everyday. But in spite their differences, they have one important thing in common: they are crazy about each other. -Sumire Shouda on Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura

Disclaimer applies **_to both Gakuen Alice manga and the sentence I used here_**. I thought the disclaimer made that clear. One more thing: I didn't see the sentence on YouTube. I saw the sentence on a gift my friend made for her boyfriend. And seriously, what's with people and their disabled PM feature?

* * *

><p>"Why are you even asking me this?" I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. This girl was really pissing me off.<p>

The said girl just pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Apparently, she told me that she was a member of the fan club I made years ago. _Oh well_. She suddenly came up to me, asking me if she could ask me some things about Natsume-sama and Mikan. _Pfft_.

"Why don't you just interview them personally?"

"I'm shy...?" she answered.

I shook my head. Fine. I'd tell her everything I've known, I've observed. I opened my mouth and the next thing I knew, words effortlessly came flowing from it. Words I never knew I'd tell anyone except my diary.

"_**They don't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agree on anything. **_They often, no, they always fight with each other about the littlest of things. They would fight because of a paper, a trip to Central Town, about howalons… about how she couldn't even answer a very easy Math equation."

I sighed. I was getting hungry.

"_**They fight all the time and they challenge each other everyday. **_You could hear her shouting every day at him, saying things like, Just you wait Natsume! I'll beat you at one of our quizzes next time. Huh!"

I laughed at my own imitation of Mikan and then lowered my voice to imitate Natsume-sama's voice.

"And then Natsume-sama would tell her, Tch. Whatever, idiot. He would tell her that with a small smile on his lips."

I paused before shaking my head.

"He would smile at her. Could you believe that?" I looked at the girl beside me, her eyebrow was raised. "Okay, fine. I must admit. I was jealous of them before. But then again, every time I see the look on their faces when they were together, I'd tell myself: _I want to experience the love they have_."

I saw her nod her head, taking down some of the things I said. I could see her smiling, a blush could be seen on both her cheeks. I paused once again before putting my hand under my chin.

"_**But in spite their differences, they have one important thing in common...**_"

A smile crept into my lips as I looked at the girl beside me.

"_**...they are crazy about each other.**_"

* * *

><p>AN: No more happy face. :| Reposted.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Because someone doesn't love you the way you like them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have. –Mikan Sakura on Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai

Both _Gakuen Alice_ and the _**sentence**_ are not mine.

* * *

><p>The brunette shook her head. She was now inside their classroom, looking at a certain boy who was currently seated on his seat at the back of the room. His chin was resting on his palm and you could see a faint dark circle under his eyes.<p>

Mikan walked near him and patted him on the back.

"Chill out, Ruka-pyon," she said. Ruka-_pyon_ looked back at her, confused. "I heard from Koko that you had a fight with Hotaru."

The blonde sighed, before resting his head on top of his arms.

Mikan sat on the chair beside him. "Judging your reaction, what Koko told me must be true."

He grunted as a response. "Mind-reader?" he sarcastically told her.

Mikan pouted. "You sure are in a bad mood, Ruka-pyon. You should just understand Hotaru. She… she's not used to letting others know what she really feels."

"Ha. Figures," he murmured.

"But you know, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru really, really, really, really loves you!" the brunette said, her voice emphasizing her point. Ruka Nogi looked at her incredulously, one of his eyebrows was raised, as if asking her _why_ or_ how._

"Do you know why?"

Mikan didn't wait for his answer. "You're the only one who can ask her to come with you to the Central Town without experiencing her baka gun! I couldn't even ask her to come with me, you know, ever since I came here to the academy. I mean… I couldn't ask her _for free_."

The blonde chuckled at what the girl beside him had said. The nullifier looked at him before continuing. "Hotaru won't even let me hug her for free. And you could!"

Mikan spread his arms in front of her dramatically. "You could cuddle with her all you want!" A mischievous smile played on her lips before continuing. "I bet she lets you kiss her, too, ne?" she asked him, both her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Ruka's face turned red. "Ho-w how cou-ld you s-say that, S-Sakura-san?"

Mikan's laughter filled the room. "You're blushing and besides," she blushed first before continuing her words, "Natsume and I kiss, too. I mean, that's kinda normal if the two of you are together, ne?"

The animal pheromone alice user gently nodded. "Yeah. I guess so…?"

"You see, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said before she stood up from the chair she was seating on, "just _**because someone doesn't love you the way you like them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have**_."

She walked towards the door, but she looked back the blonde before stepping out of their classroom.

"By the way, Ruka-pyon, we're going to the Central Town. Do you want to come with us?"

_No response._

"Anna and Nonoko told me that Hotaru might be coming," the brunette said and went out of the room. She gently smiled when she heard the sound of a chair against the floor.

"Sakura-san, I think I'll go with you," Ruka told her as he walked beside her.

Mikan could only smile at him in return.

* * *

><p>AN: This is… _bleh_. I can't understand the ending. HAHAHAHAHA. XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Just wait. I'll marry you someday.

Disclaimer applies to both Gakuen Alice and the _**sentence**_ I used here.

* * *

><p>A brunette sighed deeply, as she stared at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. She yawned as she stood up, before walking near her bed to go to sleep.<p>

She dreamt of the same dream _again_.

It had been haunting her since eight years ago, since she graduated from high school. At first, she wasn't even sure what that dream was all about. But then again, she suddenly remembered a faint memory when she was still a child.

A playground. A sandbox. Two kids playing with each other. Lots of flowers, some petals were even falling from on top of their heads. A ring made of a golden chocolate wrapper.

There was no doubt that the she was the child with the pigtails, but she could hardly recognize the other one… _the boy._

All she could remember were his eyes, which had the most unusual shade of red, and the smile on his lips as he told her, "_**Just wait. I'll marry you someday**_."

* * *

><p>AN: Edited. Thanks so much, Kelzi. :) Review? =))


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: You don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them in spite the fact that they're not. – Mikan Sakura (Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper)

Disclaimer applies.

_To: __Chiyoe Akkiren,_

_Merry Christmaaaas! :)_

_From:_

_your Secret Santa._

* * *

><p>Natsume's fan girls would always say that he was <em>beyond<em> perfect.

They would often look at him like he was some kind of a very good specimen for a science project or something; they would always ogle at him, stare at him openly even if he always told them to just scoot away, far from him.

His fan girls would obey, of course, not wanting to make him angry. They would talk about him behind his back, about how handsome he was, how gorgeous… just how perfect he was.

They would talk about him. His cold demeanor, his crimson eyes. About how he would always wear a cold look on his face, making him appear like he was cool. He would always frown whenever he was pissed about something. He would always had something to tell about something… whether it be good or not.

But then, his girlfriend would think otherwise.

Mikan Sakura would think that he was just being an unemotional bastard whenever he acts so… _cold_ about something. She would think that he was being mean because she knew that under that frown, Natsume was busily cussing at the person who pissed him off. She would think that he was being a jerk whenever he tells something bad about someone close to her.

But then, the brunette would just smile to herself as a thought passed her mind.

_**You don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them in spite the fact that they're not.**_

Come to think of it, if it wasn't because of his _shitty _attitude, they wouldn't come together anyways. She wouldn't have pestered him all day, telling him how much of a jerk he was… and he wouldn't have kissed her to shut her up.

Yes, it was that kiss that made her realize her feelings for him.

_Hotaru shook her head when she finally told her that she was in love with the fire caster and said, "It's about time, baka."_

_When she asked her why told her that, the inventor just shrugged and turned away from her. She rode her duck mobile, and before she drove away, Hotaru looked at the brunette once again._

"_Because that Hyuuga has always been in love with you."_

That fuelled her will to confess to him.

_She fidgeted and blushed and stammered as she confessed to him under the sakura tree._

She could even remember him clicking his tongue because of annoyance.

"_Just spit it out, Polka-dots. You're ruining my break time."_

_Irritated, she stood up, told her all her feelings for him and begun to walk away. She suddenly stopped walking away when she felt a gentle yank on her wrist._

"_What again, jerk?" she asked him, her forehead was knotted. But instead of answering her, he pulled her into a kiss._

_She answered his kisses a few moments later, ignoring the fact that she should still be angry at him. But well, she preferred his kisses anyway._

Mikan smiled as she watched him while he was sleeping. The brunette giggled when Natsume opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

The nullifier shook her before saying, "You're such a jerk, Natsume. But I still love you anyways."

* * *

><p>AN: **Chiyoe Akkiren**. Sorry if I couldn't fulfil your request. Writer's block got the best of me. I couldn't seem to find the right words to write. I've written a new fanfic according to your request, but I couldn't finish it because of writer's block and I decided to re-write everything aaaand... haha. It resulted to this one-shot. I just kinda wrote this on a whim XDD So… :/ Anyways, here's your present! Hope you enjoyed reading this even though this is really short XD and again… Merry Christmas to you! :))


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To my awesome mothah, Andrea.<strong>_

_**Hah. You know I love you, Andreng. Thanks. You know, for everything. :)**_

_**Love,  
>Your sweetest daughtah ;3<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was the first time she ever felt like this. Like a complete piece of <em>shit<em>. She tried putting it aside, tried to convince herself that it didn't matter, but she couldn't.

It did matter. It did _hurt_.

But if you're going to ask her… no, she wasn't feeling anything. She wasn't in pain. She would rather feel pain than feel nothing if you would ask her. She never thought that feeling… this kind of _feeling _was far more painful than being actually hurt.

She stared into an open space, tears falling from her eyes. She let a sob out, and then decided to go to sleep.

Except that she couldn't sleep that night. That was why she did the next possible thing to do: she cried the _whole _night.

* * *

><p>Seeing him walk around the school like he owned it irked Sumire into bits. But what annoyed her most was that every time he walked in front of her, she still couldn't help but feel like… like she just woke up from a long sleep. Like… she died and then suddenly, she was awake once again.<p>

It was like looking at the full moon while sitting beside a lagoon. It was enchanting… or rather _he_ was enchanting.

Every move he made, every grunts coming from him, annoyed her the hell out of her. It wasn't because he was really annoying. No. what annoyed her was that… even though she already told herself that she would forget about him, she still couldn't.

Even after what he told her the other week, after he broke her heart for the millionth time (not that she was counting) she still couldn't forget the fact that she was still in love with him.

"_Sorry, Permy, but I don't er, love you or anything of the sort."_

Those were the words that he told her. Hah. She already knows that the mighty Natsume Hyuuga would never ever fall in love with her. But a girl could dream, right?

But look at what dreaming about him brought her. She looked like a zombie parading around the academy, looking for brains to eat.

"Sumire, are you okay?" Mikan asked her with obvious concern in her voice.

Hah. She heard the news alright. Apparently, Natsume Hyuuga turned her down because of this brunette. Maybe she already knew that it could happen from the moment she stepped into the academy, but still, it didn't help decrease the pain that she was feeling now.

So she figured, a little bitchy-ness might help her move on.

"I'm okay," she snapped at her. "I know I look like a zombie now, but don't worry. Zombies attack people with _brains_, Sakura. You don't have to worry about yourself."

The brunette nodded and smiled back at her. It was obvious that the brunette was hurt because of what she said, but Mikan said nothing and went away, just like that.

Why wasn't she feeling any better after what she told her? After she snapped at her?  
><em><br>Damn Mikan for being so nice._

"Shit. I just broke a nail," she said before frowning.

It was official. Her day was definitely ruined by now.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Permy."<p>

"Go away, Koko. You're ruining my nap time."

"Are you serious? _Nap time_? Pfft. You're not taking a nap anyways."

"Whatever. Just leave me be, Koko."

"I won't, Sumire."

She looked at the mind-reader.

"Just let it all out, Sumire. You'll feel better after, trust me."

The permed-beauty was surprised when she just found herself telling him her story, even though he probably knew about it.  
><em><br>Well duh. Mind-reader?_ she rolled her eyes at that thought.

"_**Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you and you meant nothing to him**_," she finally said, before sighing. Funny how telling him everything made her feel so much better.

She then smiled at him, before saying a soft thanks.

Sumire stood up, and turned her back away from Koko when she did something she never thought she could do.

She smiled at him before asking him this question. "Are free tomorrow, Koko?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. That was completely random. Sorry for the typos and grammar errors and such. I didn't even realize that I was writing this one until I finished this. So sorryyy. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Sentence I used, Gakuen Alice: DISCLAIMED.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love: A wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain,<br>causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and lips to pucker.**_

* * *

><p>Hotaru Imai just couldn't take it anymore. All the sources that she had read (and researched) were telling her that she... she... <em>damn<em>. That was a hard thing to say. That she was in love! With no other than her self-proclaimed archenemy, Ruka Nogi.

Hilarious, wasn't it? But no. Hotaru Imai wasn't even laughing.

Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai's best friend, frowned when she heard the inventor sighed for the nth time that day.

"Hotaru, is there something wrong?" she asked. The said female just spared her a glance, locked eyes with her for a second before looking away. Once again, the raven-head sighed.

The bubbly nullifier couldn't take it anymore, so she stood up and walked to her best friend's side. "Seriously, Hotaru, are you okay? You've been so... out of character lately. And you haven't shot me since two days ago! Oh my God, Hotaru! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Mikan. Nothing," the inventor answered, before giving out a sigh... once again.

"Hotaru-"

"I said, nothing's wrong! And I am _not_ in love with Ruka Nogi!"

Hotaru Imai stiffened when she saw Mikan's jaw drop as she heard those words. Luckily, they were inside her laboratory and no one would hear their, uh, conversation.

"That's... that's wonderful, Hotaruuuu!" the brunette then exclaimed, before lunging herself into her best friend for a hug.

"No, it's not," the blackmailer retorted, as she tried to untangle Mikan's arms off her body. _Oh, her delicate, fragile body_...

"Eh? Why?"

Hotaru stared at her for a moment before reciting a single definition that she had researched not long ago. "Because... _**Love is a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and lips to pucker**_."

Mikan stared at her for a few seconds and she even blinked twice, thrice, in order for her brain to comprehend the words that Hotaru just said. "W-what? I can't understand a word you just said, Hotaru," she then said, before motioning to scratch the back of her head. "Sorry."

The raven-head muttered under her breath, before looking at Mikan's hazel browns. "Being in love makes you _idiotic_. And I don't want to be an idiot, thank you very much." She then stood up, leaving a very confused Mikan behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am loving these short random one-shots. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Gakuen Alice is disclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We always ignore the ones who adore us, and adore the ones who ignore us. Unknown Author<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Yukihara, sir, I love your daughter and I want to marry her someday."<p>

The said man knotted his forehead before tucking both of his arms over his chest. "Tell me, my boy. Are you my daughter's boyfriend?"

The younger man shook his head. "No, sir. In fact, she doesn't even know that I exist."

Mr. Yukihara almost fell off his seat. _What did the young man just tell him?_

"She doesn't even know that I exist, sir."

His forehead knotted once again. _How…?_

He then saw the corner of the young man's lips curve upside into a goofy smile.

'_An Alice?'_ he thought.

The young man nodded. "Mind-reading, sir. I can read and hear your thoughts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Drabble drabble drabble drabb- Err. HAHAHA. K.


	12. Chapter 12

Gakuen Alice is disclaimed. I don't own the sentenced used here either.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this drabble to my one and only FFN mothah, Andrea. Thanks for the cover. It's so pretty TwT<strong>

* * *

><p>It should be illegal, how much he listened to her when no one even wanted to, even her so-called best friend.<p>

She always has something to say about anything. Just… _anything_. She would tell him about her day, what happened to her, the things she did… and he would just listen to her, even if he would act like he didn't even want to hear voice. He would just stay silent beside her while _pretending_ to read his manga, as he leaned against the Sakura tree.

* * *

><p>It should be illegal, how much he cared about her.<p>

It would always worry him (even though he might not show it, but his best friend, Ruka Nogi, would sometimes notice), whenever she would come late to classes… every time Jinno-sensei would scold her for being such an idiot when it comes to their math lessons (which she really was).

* * *

><p>One side of his masculine lips turned upside to form a smirk, as he watched the brunette skip her way to her seat. She arrived early today… which was quite unusual.<p>

He saw how both her eyes shine as she saw Hotaru Imai and felt the sudden spread if warmth on both his cheeks.

After a few baka gun noises, a few screams and wailings, she sat beside him and smiled at him. She was gently touching a reddening bump on her forehead when he greeted him a good morning.

Feeling his cheeks burn for the second time, he lazily put both his feet on top of his desk and covered his face with the manga he was reading. He then grunted as response to her greeting.

_Damn her for being so cute._

Natsume Hyuuga smirked once again, as the brunette beside him continued to lecture him about being polite and all. He then felt a sudden urge to kiss the hell out of her and shut her up.

Oh. _**That should be illegal, how much he loved her**_.

* * *

><p>AN: ...I suck. HAHA. I wrote this a while ago while I was in the library. Woot. :D


	13. Chapter 13

Gakuen Alice and the _**sentence**_ that I used here is not mine. Cheers.

* * *

><p>He must be a masochist.<p>

He was there, sitting in front of his _ex-girlfriend _and his best friend, smiling at them as if nothing has gone wrong.

Well, the two didn't know that something was definitely wrong. They didn't know that he was still hurting inside. They didn't know that every touch... every smile that came from them were like daggers stabbing his heart over and over again.

They didn't know, because they didn't ask.

They assumed that everything was alright. He pretended that he was fine. But he certainly wasn't.

Ruka Nogi felt his cheeks hurt because smiling too much at them. He then silently cursed under his breath. Why did he agree to come with them again?

Oh, because today was Natsume's birthday. And Mikan, aka his ex-girlfriend, wanted him to come with them to celebrate his best friend's birthday.

Great. Now, he knew, he made a very good third wheel.

He inwardly snickered.

"Is there something wrong, Ruka-pyon?"

He almost flinched when he heard her asked. Ruka-pyon? Really? Until now...? _Geez_. This woman could be the death of him.

Feeling his cheeks flush, he tried not to stammer but failed in doing so. "Ah, n-nothing, Sakura-san."

The brunette smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to Natsume, and continued to tell him about her supposed-to-be present for the crimson-eyed man.

The blonde sighed. He wanted to go home, stay inside his room for a hundred of years (if that was possible), and just die there. Kidding, he didn't want to die just yet. But still, a part of him wanted to just stand up, leave the two of them and sulk in one corner.

_Hah_, no. He wasn't feeling bitter. And since when was bitterness considered a feeling again?

Ruka couldn't believe his luck when his phone rang. He excused himself and answered it.

"You look like an idiot," said the caller.

His forehead knotted when he heard that voice. "Imai?"

"Just go out of there. Tell them I called for you. Seriously, Nogi."

He nodded after searching the whole place for a certain raven-head female. He didn't see her, but then, he was thankful of her when Mikan let him go and see her best friend.

Walking out of the restaurant, Ruka saw the inventor drinking a cup of coffee at a coffee shop just across the restaurant he was in a while ago.

Hotaru motioned for him to come near her. The blonde, knowing the consequences of disobeying her, walked to her and sat on the seat across her.

"Idiot," he heard her say. _Pft_. He would let this go for now.

He stayed silent. But his silence was stretched out far too long that Hotaru couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" she asked.

The blonde knotted his forehead. He didn't understand her question. "I'm sorry?"

Hotaru sipped a bit of her coffee before looking at him again, her amethyst orbs piercing his very soul. "If you loved her this much, why did let her go?"

Ruka felt like laughing at her expression, but seeing her serious expression, he simply chose not to. Instead, he forced himself to smile... one that didn't even reached the corners of his eyes.

"_**There comes a time when we stop loving someone not because that person has stopped loving us... but because we have found out that they'd be happier if we let go**_," he laughed half-heartedly. "You know what I mean?"

He looked at her when she said nothing. Hotaru was looking intently at him... and there was something in her eyes that he hadn't seen in her... an emotion he never thought the stoic woman in front of him was capable of feeling. What was it?

_Anger? Longing? Or perhaps… love? _ He mentally shook his head and immediately dismissed the thought.

Picking up her cup of coffee once again, the raven-head looked at Ruka. "Trust me, Nogi, I understand where you're coming from," she said and with that, that certain emotion vanished from her eyes the same time she got up and told him goodbye.

**A/N: ** I suck, I fail. HAHAHA. Pft. So yeah. I wrote this when I was sick and couldn't sleep soooo… nothing.

AAAAAAAAAND! Announcement… for all of those who care XDD chapter 14 of FCMTSCL is almost finished. YEAAAAH :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA, neither did the _**sentence**_ used here. I just found it loitering somewhere in the internet. Peace!

**Warnings: **Unedited. Beware for grammar errors and typos.

* * *

><p>He shook his head, as his hands dug inside his pocket in search of his lighter. He clicked his tongue when he realized he'd left it inside his room earlier.<p>

"Hey, Natsume."

"Koko," he said and frowned. He wanted to smoke. He _needed _to smoke. "Got some lighter there or something?"

The said man shook his head as he took a seat beside him.

"None? Even a match?"

The sandy-haired man laughed. "Who do you think carries a matchbox filled with matcesh in their pockets nowadays, Natsume?"

The raven-head shook his head. Well, at least he tried. Silence enveloped the two of them… it was comforting and at the same time, suffocating. Why? He didn't know.

Kokoro Yome sighed and looked at the starless sky. He then extended an arm… like he was reaching for something. He smiled as he closed his hands into a fist.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked him, looking at him weirdly.

The man beside him shook his head before smiling again. "Do you remember when we were still inside the academy?"

Natsume frowned. There were a lot of things that he wanted to forget about when they were still in that place. He was a genius, yes… a prodigy. But having a good memory and all also has its disadvantage. Most of the time, it makes you remember what you wanted to forget so badly. The raven-head gently shook his head before looking at the mind-reader beside him, only to find him frowning at him.

"Remember what?"

Koko's frown disappeared at once. "Oh, nothing. I already forgot."

_Silence._

"Natsume, I heard from Mikan…"

"Shut it, Yome."

"So it's Yome again?"

"It's always been Yome."

"You called me Koko a while ago."

"Just shut it, okay? Better yet, leave me alone."

He felt the man beside him stand up. The sandy-haired man the sighed before looking at him. "Natsume, she- Mikan needs time to think. Just give her time okay?"

"How much time does she need just to say 'yes'?"

Koko knotted his forehead and put a finger on his chin. "Hmm. I don't know either. But you know women and their kind. They're unpredictable. Sucks for you, you've fallen for one."

The raven-head snickered. "And you didn't?" Natsume asked, thinking about the mind-reader and the cat-dog woman who was supposed to be obsessed with him.

Koko chuckled. _Riiiight._ Natsume caught him there.

"Still, Mikan needs time to think."

"Oh, does this time thing require breaking up with me?"

"She's just shocked, Natsume."

The fire caster shook his head. He was about to get up when his friend put both of his arms on his shoulder before looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Just remember this, Natsume: _**love is like seaweed; even if you have pushed it away, you will not prevent it from coming back**_," Koko said, as he tapped both of Natsume's shoulders repeatedly before walking away.

Natsume frowned before letting out a hearty laugh. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he laughed like this.

He let himself calm down after a while. Sighing, he whispered, "Really, Koko? _Seaweed_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm laughing like crazy while writing this. Our helper even thought that I was going mad. AHHH. The perks of being a frustrated writer =))

In case you didn't get it… Seaweed = Seaweed-haired = Permy = Sumire ._. Owell. HAHA.

-**anxo da noite**: _Why would Natsume need a lighter... He can create fire with his bare hands...?_

My answer: (Although I must admit that I'm missing a scene. WHY. HAHAHAHA. I SUCKKKKK :p) Natsume was using his Alice less because it's the Fourth Type? And I didn't know that this drabble was going to be... uh, canon. HAHAHAHAHA I FAIL I KNOW ;-; OTL


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**I don't own GA, neither did the _**sentence**_ used here.

**Warnings:**Unedited. Beware for grammar errors and typos. Oh, and the language used OTL

**Dedication: **For _Andrea_, who gave me the sentence used here as an inspiration.

* * *

><p>He told her that he wouldn't do it again. But he did.<p>

She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say. Her words had left her, as those tears went down her cheeks.

He told her that he wouldn't do it again. And the worst thing was that… she believed him.

* * *

><p>They were still in high school when it happened. She found out that he has been cheating on her. She couldn't even remember how she found out...<p>

Oh yeah. One of their friends told her.

The brunette didn't even believe Anna at first, but then when she saw it with her own eyes, she couldn't help but confront Natsume about it.

He didn't deny it. He told her that he was sorry… that he didn't mean to.

And she believed him.

_What a fool._

* * *

><p>A fist landed on Natsume's jaw. He saw it coming, but he didn't dare dodge it.<p>

_Damn_, that hurt. Who knew Ruka could punch like this?

"It hurts, right?" the blonde asked him, as he touched the spot where his best friend's fist just landed. "_Shit_, Natsume! You should see how she is right now! That pain isn't even close enough- _Arrrgh!_"

The blonde groaned and ruffled his own hair in frustration. "She's_ fucking_ killing herself, Natsume! She won't eat, she looks like she haven't slept in days. _God_. You're such a bastard, you know that?"

The raven-head almost winced when Ruka spat those words at his direction. He could see his eyes, blazing with hatred... frustration, and with something else that made the raven-head smirk.

"You still have a _thing_ for her."

Ruka couldn't believe his ears. This bastard that he calls a best friend... Mentally shaking his head, he told himself that denial wouldn't solve anything.

"So what if I still do? Huh? When we were still in the academy, I let you have her. Because I told myself that you deserved her. I just realized how wrong I was, _Hyuuga_."

The blonde paced in front of the raven-head's figure, his right hand buried in his blonde locks while other one was clenched into a tight fist. He then faced Natsume's direction, his eyes were full of hatred.

"You know what, _Hyuuga_? _**Someday you'll miss her like she missed you. Someday you'll need her like she needed you. Someday you'll love her and she won't love you**_," he hissed, shaking his head in the process.

Taking a last look on Natsume's pathetic figure (who was seated on the floor against a wall), the blonde left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **When I finished typing this drabble, I was like… WHAT DID I JUST TYPE? O_O Pft.


End file.
